The Bizarre Time Adventure of Mario and Sonic
by Tontoad
Summary: 180 years after the adventures of Mario, the plumber and Sonic, the hedgehog, peace reigned in the kingdom of mushrooms and Mobius, but suddenly, chaos attacks again, and to make matters worse, Bowser and Eggman's descendants decide to go back in time and change everything. It is now up to the descendants of Mario, Sonic and his friends to save both worlds.
1. 180 years later

In a place known as the Mushroom Kingdom, peace reigned much thanks to the efforts of the brothers Mario and Luigi, and all its inhabitants were happy. However, the Koopa Kingdom swore revenge and tried to dominate the Mushroom Kingdom at all costs, but year after year, the Koopas lost due to Mario, Luigi and their descendants. But, 163 years later, there happened a huge tragedy.

In that time, the Koopa Kingdom managed to dominate the kingdom of the mushrooms, they killed the current Mushroom King and a knight of the kingdom, who were both descendants of Mario and Princess Peach. In addition, the current Koopa King and descendant of Bowser, Exkrower, married the Mushroom Queen, and arrested the newborn princess in the dungeons of the castle. The survivors decided to take refuge away from the koopas and lived isolated from the rest of the world in a small village called Toad Village.

In another place called Mobius, peace was maintained thanks to Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends, and they managed to defeat Dr. Eggman once and for all, but the doctor, considering himself humiliated by the hedgehog, decides to do everything to eliminate Sonic, but he decided to have children in case he did not get his revenge. Over the years, Eggman had two sons, but they lost their father in a accident involving Sonic, and with anger in their heart, Eggman's sons decided to take revenge on Sonic, his friends and his descendants, no matter which could cost.

163 years later, Eggman's descendants eventually succeeded in revenge, through the murder of several blue hedgehogs and Sonic-like hedgehogs. Few could survive, and yet they were being hunted. A female blue hedgehog, fearing for the lives of her two children, handed them over to a friend, but the same friend was surrounded and eventually died. However, both managed to survive, although they are in different places. One child eventually went to Luaenno, a kingdom created by refugees from various cities, and the other child disappered.

More 6 years later, another event occurred in both worlds. A great scientist named Genna Joyce Gaad ended up joining the two worlds through one machine and 100 stars of power. Even the machine exploding after the result, she decided to create a time machine, but all attempts went awry. But the following year, King Exkrower and the current descendant of Eggman, Herald, decided to help Genna in his project, despite the Koopa king and the doctor not knowing each other. But even so, both have a common goal, because knowing that the descendants of their enemies could ruin everything, they decided to "cut the evil by the roots," and that would mean the death of Mario and Sonic.


	2. The battle for the Mushroom Kingdom

Toad Village, a village made up of Toads, traitors to the Koopa Kingdom and few humans, was the only place they could live, since the Mushroom Kingdom was chasing them and the allied kingdoms were dominated by koopas. Because of this, the population was composed of warriors and knights who trained to retake the Mushroom Kingdom. One day a 17-year-old boy with brown hair, a large round nose, a red cap and red clothes was running through the streets and running away from some guards and a baker

 **Baker** : GET BACK HERE, YOU PUNK! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID IN MY BAKERY!  
 **Boy** : No way! You guys are pretty slow! See you, hehehe!

 **?** : Lighting Lance! 

A brown-haired knight in silver armor and a round nose cast a bolt of lightning in the shape of a spear and was thrown near the boy, and this electrocuted him to the point of paralyzing the boy. After that, the knight took him and went to his home. The Toads kept whispering about the brown-haired boy and the knight, wondering what their relationship was. In that house there was an argument with a brown-haired woman in a red dress and the boy, who were accompanied by the knight and a girl with black hair and a pink dress.

 **Woman** : Marcos Mingus Mario! Why did you bake the baked goods for the 7th time this month? To paint the Toads' barracks, to say our neighbor had a "butt-face" and shout, "I love this city of the diaper midgets," and to paint the wall on the corner was not enough?! Mark, the baker was the only one who sold us cheap food and you do it?  
 **Mark** : C´mon, Mom, I was just wanting him to do something other than make bread and be sad with life! Plus, the guy has a butt face himself, not a lie! And everyone laughed at that diaper dwarf joke! Besides, do not call me Mingus, it's embarrassing!  
 **Mother** : Still, Mark, you have to grow up and stop being a delinquent. Why cannot you learn from your brother Lucio and be more responsible?  
 **Mark** : Because I'm not Lucio! Looks like no one can laugh at this shit! As far as I remember, no one seems to be happy or has another emotion beyond sadness. Looks like we live in a village of emos!  
 **Lucius** : Mark, you know that no one likes to live in this village with little chance of surviving, while those damn Koopas try to kill us and laugh at our faces. They were happy if we could get back to the Mushroom Kingdom.  
 **Mark** : I know. You and Mother say that several times. Even so, we do not have to be sad about what happens all the time! Besides, when are we going to retake the kingdom?  
 **Lucius** : I wanted to know that answer ... Well Mark, try to be cheerful without doing any mischief with the village.  
 **Mark** : Kind of hard, since I like to joke around and a lot of stuff.  
 **Mother** : Still, you'd better stop. I do not want to hear any more complaints about you, Mark, and I want you to be a good boy to the village folks.

 **?** : Hmm...Guys... the lunch are ready.  
 **Mark** : Already? Thanks, sis!  
 **Lucio** : Thank you, Wisteria.  
 **Mother** : Well, let's eat then, folks.  
 **Wisteria** : ...Right.

After lunch, the family began to talk about some things that happened on the day, and then went to do other things when someone knocked on the door. The woman went to answer the door, and it was Captain Toad and his younger sister, Toadelle.

 **Captain Toad** : Hi, Mrs. Anna. I came to bring news from toad barracks.  
 **Toadelle** : Hello, Mrs. Anna! I brought cookies!  
 **Anna** : Oh, Captain Toad, Toadelle, welcome. Do you want to enter?  
 **Captain Toad** : Thank you, Mrs. Anna.

 **Toadelle** : Thank you very much!

Captain Toad decided to come in and sat down in a chair. He decided to tell the news from the barracks to Anna's family, and this made the family a little happy.

 **Captain Toad** : Well, the attack on the Koopa Kingdom to retake the mushroom kingdom will be at eight o'clock, and all the knights should be prepared.  
 **Lucius** : So, will it be today?  
 **Captain Toad** : Yes. However, some people want Mark to join the war, as he has done many shameful acts in the village, and they want him to pay for his actions.  
 **Anna** : What? This is absurd! He is only 17 years old! Even despite my son commit some pranks and let almost everyone angry, don`t you think this is a disproportionate retribution?!  
 **Toadelle** : Wait, will Markinho fight too?! If this is the case, I'll be rooting for you, Markinho! And for you too, Lucius!  
 **Mark** : Hehehe, thanks Toadelle...  
 **Captain Toad** : Toadelle, enough to harass the boy. Lady Anna, I promise you that I will protect Mark and Lucius. So stay calm.  
 **Anna** : But still...  
 **Mark** : Come on, Mom! If I help, maybe the toads will stop being emos and we will not have to depend on the baker.  
 **Anna** : ...Right, Mark. But Captain Toad, if anything happens to Mark and Lucio, there will not be 1-up mushrooms that will save you and the other toads from me. Understood?

 **Captain Toad** : R-Right! See you later!  
 **Toadelle** : Here are the cookies, Lady Anna. Hey, Toad, wait for me!

Captain Toad rushed out of the house, and then, by night, Mark and Lucius said good-bye to Anna and Wisteria, and they went to the gate of Toad Village where there was the Toad Army, which was composed of 100 Toads, a yellow Yoshi named Sunshine, and some traitors from the realm of Koopas, who were a Goomba with a hat Indiana Jones, a Koopa ninja dress, a goggle Boo, a pyromaniac Bomb-omb and a Shy Guy. After that, the Toad Army decided to go towards the castle of the Koopas, but they were being observed by Wisteria and Toadelle.

In the castle of the Mushroom Kingdom, Exkrower was visited by Genna Joyce Gaad, a red-haired scientist with strange glasses who was holding a briefcase and a wheelbarrow holding a strange machine. The Koopa King decided to talk to the scientist about the projects.

 **Exkrower** : So you're the scientist who joined our world with another stranger, is not it?  
Genna: Gee, I'm getting very famous! At this rate, will I get the Nobel Prize?  
 **Exkrower** : I don´t know and I don´t want to know. Did you manage to create a new time machine?  
 **Genna** : Well, at the moment, I only have one machine that creates portals for the past, but I can't get it to work. Well, at least it did not explode like the others.  
 **Exkrower** : WHAT?! WHAT YOU'RE MEAN WITH "EXPLODE"?!  
 **Genna** : Calm down, King Exkrower! This machine did not explode and will not explode, so do not get a paranoid nut.  
 **Exkrower** : ...Well, how do you plan to make this trinket work?  
 **Genna** : Well, I tried with almost all the stars of power, but none of them worked, and in the case of stars that have the power to travel in time, they disappeared and can't find any...  
 **Exkrower** : Interesting. BOKUPI! COME HERE BOY, NOW!

A small Koopa with a shell and blue skin with blond hair came running toward Exkrower, who was similar to the small Koopa, but he was older, had punk-black hair and wore sunglasses.

 **Bokupi** : Yes, Daddy?  
 **Exkrower** : Bring the star that we brought from Star Hill, otherwise I will not let you play anything on the Nintendo Switch!  
 **Bokupi** : Okay, Daddy, but why did not you call Rex instead of me?  
 **Exkrower** : Because I wanted to. NOW GO FAST!  
 **Bokupi** : OK, I'M GOING!

After 5 minutes, Bokupi brought a huge blue star, gave it to his father and left the room. Seeing the star, Genna asks Exkrower how he got the star, but did not receive an answer, and the Koopa King sent her to put the star in the machine like source of energy and they went to the garden of the castle. Suddenly, the machine started dropping 25 beams of energy in all directions, and Exkrower was startled and started yelling at the scientist. The machine stopped, but threw a thunderbolt into the garden floor, and this caused a mysterious portal to appear. Curious, the king of koopas placed a goomba with a communicator in the portal. After a while, the goomba answered the communicator who was in a strange place, and began to scream after seeing a car coming towards him. The goomba jumped back to the portal, and warned the things he saw, such as a gorilla in a city and people in odd clothes.

 **Genna** : Interesting ...Wait, the machine really works! This portal leads to the first adventure of the great hero of the mushroom kingdom, Mario!  
 **Exkrower** : Really? Hehehehe ...HAHAHAHAHA! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
 **Genna** : King Exkrower, are you okay? Looks like you have a stomach ache...  
 **Exkrower** : What? Of course not! ...Well, thanks for helping me with my revenge, and now ...KOOPA TROOP! FOR THE PORTAL! TODAY IS THE DAY WHEN WE WILL KILL MARIO!  
 **Genna** : Wait, what?! You cannot do that! If you do, there may be temporal paradoxes or worse than that!  
 **Exkrower** : And I care? That plumber was the beginning of disgrace to the Koopa Kingdom! Now, I do not need you anymore.  
 **Genna** : What? No, you just can't... NO! LET ME GO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! NOOOOOO!

When Exkrower grabbed Genna, he threw her with great force as she flew off toward the ancient kingdom of koopas. Frightened, the Koopas and Goombas asked why their king did this, and the answer was that she could disrupt his revenge plans, and besides, he found her annoying. Suddenly, the machine exploded and destroyed part of the castle wall.

 **Exkrower** : ...Really? Did that bugger thing have to explode just now?!  
 **Koopa** : Sir! We have problems! An army is coming here! It seems that they are the Toads, some traitors and few humans!  
 **Exkrower** : How come? So these mushroom heads spent so much time getting revenge? Well, let's show them they WILL LOSE AGAIN! THE KINGDOM WILL NEVER BE BACK!  
 **Koopa** : But sir, how's the revenge against Mario?  
 **Exkrower** : I'll send some Koopas, Goombas and Bomb-ombs to kill him. Even if I'm not there in person, he will die in a way or other. KOOPA TROOP! ATTACK!

While a part of the Koopa Kingdom will going to the past and later, a Koopa decided to hide the portal under a false bush, all the rest of the Koopa Troop decided to kill the rebels. Meanwhile, in Toad Town, the Toad Army was fighting the Koopa Troop. It was a very violent fight, but the Toad Army managed to have the advantage. Feeling pressured, the Koopa King decides to send many Bomb-ombs towards the rebels, but they were not able to hit, and the Toad Army managed to enter the castle.

With much anger, Exkrower decided to send his strongest warriors to defeat the enemies. These warriors were 5 Big Boos, 5 members of the Koopa Rangers and 8 Hammer Bros. Arriving inside the castle, Mark and Lucio began to fight against the 5 Rangers, the Toads and the rest of the army fought against the Hammer Bros, and the Boos tried to attack the boys, but Toadelle and Wisteria caught their attention.

The Koopa Rangers decided to turn toward the boys and hit a lot of damage on both, but Mark jumped over two of them and hit a huge fireball in both, while Lucio used the Lighting Lance in two other Koopas and kicked the shells too far. The remaining Koopa was faster and hit the knight, but Mark used Flame Stomp, which was a huge leap, and when it struck, the remaining Koopa began to burn and left the shell, which was on fire. Taking advantage of this, the boy kicked the shell and hit all the Koopas and half of the Hammer Bros. Not wanting to be left behind, Lucio electrocuted a Koopas' shell and kicked him toward the other half of the Hammer Bros and one of the three Big Boo. Meanwhile, Toadelle swerved from an attack by a Big Boo, and had an idea, which was to connect the chandelier with a great light. Fortunately, the hull on fire was heading toward her, and when it came close, Toadelle took a hammer from somewhere and hammered the shell, which was thrown toward the chandelier, but unfortunately, the chandelier fell on top of few Toads.

 **Toadelle** : Ooops! My bad, guys! Wow, what I do ...I know! Take that, you creep!

Toadelle took a giant flashlight from somewhere, and decided to turn it toward the giant boo. The light was so strong that it frightened the ghost, and taking advantage of that, the toad decides to point the light to the other boo, but sees that the other disappeared. Mark, Lucio, and Captain Toad see the two girls, and ask what they were doing there.

 **Toadelle** : Well, I was worried, and Mrs. Anna asked Wisteria to keep an eye on the brothers. Anyway, let's defeat the king ... What's his name again?  
 **Captain Toad** : His name is Exkrower, and he must be in the throne room.  
 **Mark** : So, what are we waiting for? Let's go after him!  
 **Wisteria** : ...Mark, Lucio, here...  
 **Lucio** : Hmm, 10 mushrooms and a 5 mushrooms 1-up... Mom told you to bring this, right?  
 **Wisteria** : ...Yes. It was for you two bring this, but you forgotten it in the table...  
 **Mark** : Anyway, thanks, Wis!

The Toad Army was the throne room, and they saw Exkrower and Bokupi. The Koopa King, angered by the invasion and defeat of his troops, decided to advance against the army and defeated 80 Toads, and breathed fire in the direction of Mark, but the boy jumped towards Exkrower, took his tail and began to spin it without stopping.

 **Mark** : SO LONG, EXKROWER!  
 **Exkrower** : NOOOOOO! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! GAAAAAAAAAAHH!

After the scream, Exkrower was released in the sky, and this caused the Toad Army's victory. However, Lucio started to think about the fight, and almost everyone forgot about Bokupi.

 **Lucio** : Wow, this fight was kind of ...boring.  
 **Captain Toad** : Does it matter? We won the battle, and the Mushroom Kingdom is safe!  
 **Bokupi** : It's a shame you're going to die, hehehehe! Good bye!

Bokupi, angry at his father's defeat, picked up a magic broom and a wand, and flew out of the castle, and after that, he cast a spell that made the castle collapse slowly, began to laugh and flew away. The Toad Army began to leave the castle, but they saw that the doors were blocked. Suddenly, a blond-haired girl in a blue dress appeared and asked to be followed. Mark and Lucio questioned the girl, thinking she was an ally of the Koopa Troop, but she ignored it and said they could follow it and live, or stay and die. Soon after, the whole Toad Army followed the blonde, and they ended up reaching a giant sewer pipe leading to Toad Town. After entering the barrel, the army of toads decided to celebrate the defeat of the Koopas, but the blonde disappeared.

After the commemoration, the whole Toad army decided to rest there. However, Mark decided to take a walk in toad town, and arriving at the ruins of the castle, he sees the blonde looking for something in the garden. Curious, he goes in the way of her and decides to speak with the blonde.

 **Mark** : Hey, blonde! Thanks for helping us out there at the castle, which is now ... just like my room. What is your name?  
 **Blonde** : ...I cannot talk now. I'm busy.  
 **Mark** : Did you miss something? I can help you if you want.  
 **Blonde** : ...I have not lost anything. I'm looking for a portal.  
 **Mark** : A portal? So, it takes you to some creepy planet and you came from it? So it means you're an alien, right?

 **Blonde** : No, you idiot.  
 **Mark** : Hey! How can you call me an idiot ?!  
 **Blonde** : Calling, obviously.  
 **Mark** : Man, you're really cold. Well, have fun looking for the-AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Suddenly, Mark stumbled and fell on the fake bush, and disappeared into the portal. The blonde, seeing what happened, decided to jump on the portal and disappeared as well. After a while, the two discovered that they arrived in a large city, whose name was New Donk City. 


End file.
